Her Big Day
by Batwoman
Summary: It's her big day. I'm not saying more. : please r & r thanks! :


Summary: It's her big day. That's all I'm going to say. :) Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Amanda, Lee, Phillip, Jamie, Francine, the Agency, etc, they belong to Warner Brothers & Shoot the Moon Production. This was written for fun, no profit will be made from it. This story is all mine though, please don't copy it without asking for permission first.  
  
Author's Note: I know that I wrote this and I should be some what impartial, but I absolutley love this story. I've written other stories in the past, but this is by far my favorite. This is also my frist Scarecrow and Mrs. King fanfic. I have an idea for a companion piece to this, but don't know when I'll get that written. I have a few websites to work on in the meantime and will work on the story when I get a chance.  
  
Date Written: completed 8/28/02  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She's beautiful, she looks just like her mother. Heh her mother, now there's something I never thought would happen. Hard to believe it all started 30 years ago on a train platform. Harder to believe is the way I denied my feelings for her for so long. Then again, after everything I'd been through, it's no wonder. I was afraid of my feelings, aftraid to admit that I loved her. The woman who saved my life that day, and who has never stopped. I'm just glad I finally woke up and told her.  
  
Here I am, watching my little girl get ready for the biggest day of her life. It seems like just yesterday we brought her home from the hospital. I was on top of the world when I found out I was going to be a dad, but the day she was born, I don't think my feet touched the ground once. It took some practice, but before I knew it, I was an old pro. I was having the time of my life, I missed out on so much with Phillip and Jamie. Sure I watched them grow up, took care of them, but it was all from a distance. It wasn't until they were teenagers that I got to be a father to them. I don't get how Joe could have left them like he did. How can anyone do that to their child?  
  
Things were going great until it happened. It still scares me just thinking about it years later. Birol had escaped and to get back at me he took her. We were all beside ourselves. I don't think I've seen the boys as scared before as they were when they thought she could die. They were so scared for their little sister. I couldn't sleep knowing that monster had my baby girl. I was so scared when he first took Amanda, I thought I lost her, thank God I was able to find her and save her. This time... this time he took my baby girl.  
  
When we finally found them, Amanda took our baby in her arms and tried to calm her down. I couldn't stop hitting Briol. I would have killed him if he harmed her. Who am I kidding? I wanted to kill him for comming after my family like he did. I didn't stop until I felt a hand on my arm and my little girl's crying finally brought me back to them. I let the agents take him away while I just held them. I didn't want to let go. After that, we both came in from the field. I couldn't handle the thought of something happening like this again, or wose. Desk work, there's another thing that took some adjusting to, but once I was settled in, I breathed a sigh of relief. My family was safe.  
  
"...dad?"  
  
"Hmm?" The sound of her voice brings me back to this day.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. You look beautiful, just like your mother."  
  
I wrap my arms aorund her, I don't want to let go. We stand there hugging then I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I don't have to turn to see who it is, I know who it is. Who else would it be but my Amanda? I finally let go of our daughter and turn around and ask;  
  
"Where are the boys?"  
  
"They're outside, they wanted to give you some time alone." She smiles, how I love her smile. I watch her with our daughter, they're both beautiful. I hear a knock on the door, and Jamie pokes his head in and asks if they can come in. I wave them in. Ever since that incident with Birol, Phillip and Jamie have been more protective of her. The door opens more and Phillip, Jamie and Mathew walk in to greet their sister. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they're just as proud of her as I am. I can't help but smile at the sight of my family. Then Amanda reminds us that it's time to get the show on the road.  
  
"Ready?" I ask offering her my arm. She looks at me and smiles.  
  
"Uh huh." She says taking my arm.  
  
"You know it's not too late to back out of this if your not sure." I kid her. She laughs and tells me she's sure.  
  
We walk to the back of the church, the organist starts the music, the doors open, everyone stands and turns to watch as I walk her down the aisle.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join Jennifer Emily Stetson and Thomas Bruce Wayne in Holy matramony. Who gives this woman away?"  
  
"Her mother and I." I almost can't find my voice but I manage to say it. I then join my wife as we sit and watch our daughter get married. I put my arm around her and don't let go. I can see her wipe tears away out of the corner of my eye, then reach over and wipe them for her. She looks up and smiles at me. How I love her smile. We survive the pictures and make our way to the reception hall. After dinner, the dancing starts. Before I know it, Jenny comes up to me and asks me to dance. I take her hand and walk out to the dance floor just as "Butterfly Kisses" starts.  
  
As we dance, I can't help but think about when she was little and would dance with me. I loved those times. She would stand on the tops of my feet and we'd dance the night away. I remember the first time we did that, she was barely 2 and she laughed the whole time. How many times did she come running up to me, arms held out saying "dance"? I miss those times. I remember taking her to an embasy party when she was 18. Amanda was out of town and I thought she'd have fun dressing up and going out. She loved it. I didn't think she'd want to spend her night dancing with her dad, but she did. I think Francine was a little envious of our relationship. After the party, I took her to a favorite spot of Amanda's and mine. We walked by the refleticting pool and talked. I told her of some of the adventures I've had and she laughed, I don't think she believed me, she knows me too well. I can't help embelishing a bit when I tell her stories. Her face lights up just like her mother's. I love to see her smile, she has her smile. As the song ends, she hugs me and tells me she loves me. I'll never get tired of hearing her say that.  
  
The rest of the night I spend dancing with my Amanda as much as I can. When we're not dancing I hold her hand as if it were my life line. I wont let go. I know how happy she is for Jeny, and I am too, it's just she's our first born. ...She's my little girl. Amanda squeezes my hand, I smile at her, she has always known what I was thinking, what I need. The night wears on, the reception ends, we say our good byes and head home. Once home we change clothes and I make a fire for us. We sit in front of the fire, holding each other, her head on my shoulder. She's asleep, I don't want to wake her, but I don't want her to spend the night on the couch.  
  
"Manda?" I softly say while brushing her cheek with my hand.  
  
"hmm?" She's so cute when she's this sleepy. "Come on, let's go to bed". And with that, we go to our bed where I hold her all night.  
  
the end(?) 


End file.
